


Не хватает мне крови твоей во мне

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Семья для Дина важнее всего на свете, семья — это все, что у него есть. Но жить с такими установками в голове не очень полезно для психики.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Не хватает мне крови твоей во мне

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События происходят во время действия 9.04.  
> 2\. Сиквел — https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494207  
> 3\. Если кто-то это читает в стремлении почесать кинки, напишите мне, потому что я тоже очень-очень (есть даже идея создать цикл) в этом заинтересована!

Она делает глоток, и на губах остается влажный след с капелькой пены. Хочется провести по нему пальцем, слизнуть, вдохнуть резкий запах солода, и совсем слабый, почти неуловимый — её собственный. Дин удерживает себя в последний момент, но брат, кажется, всё же замечает так и не сделанное движение, потому что немедленно начинает сучить. Принимается рассуждать о книжках, исключительно чтоб уколоть, ревностно и озлобленно. Ему же не объяснишь, что это не нарочно, вообще непроизвольно, что ничего такого Дин и не думал. Хотя бы потому, что это будет неправдой. Думал, конечно. По самому краю сознания ползет отчаянная мысль, робкая фантазия, которой ни в коем случае нельзя давать волю. Чарли поднимается с кровати, и он мельком оглядывает смявшееся покрывало, ещё хранящее её тепло, медно-рыжий волос, оставшийся на подушке, и, кажется, пора завязывать, а то ещё проблем не оберёшься. Всё-таки подобного рода идеи не стоит пускать дальше подсознания, не стоит о них думать, говорить, и уж тем более, пытаться воплощать в жизнь. Наверное, это даже хуже связи с Сэмом, потому что Чарли — сестра, а хотеть сестру куда хуже, чем брата. Наверное. Дин не собирается проверять, это уж совсем извращённо.

Он резко вскакивает, потому что продолжать ругань не имеет смысла, ведь спорят они совсем не о доме сейчас, а Чарли лучше не давать повода заподозрить, что что-то не так. В конце концов, его закидоны — его проблемы, он сам с ними справится. Всегда справлялся. Они сталкиваются в коридоре, вернее, он едва не сбивает её с ног, когда распахивает дверь в кухню, и она на мгновение утыкается лицом ему в грудь, в нос бьёт лёгкий цветочный аромат геля для душа, того самого, что стоит на бортике ванной, она _пахнет как Сэм_ , и это сносит голову, заставляет хотеть немедленно схватить за подбородок, посмотреть в глаза, вцепиться в неё, вжать в себя, и… Она отстраняется, и Дин приходит в себя, с трудом сдерживая такой сильный порыв какой-то злобной развратной части себя. Той, которая пробуждается, когда они с братом оказываются в одной постели. Чарли улыбается.

— Извини, я жутко неловкая. — Она облизывает верхнюю губу, и он борется с желанием сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы… Да тут и шаг не нужен, просто чуть наклониться, немного сместить руки, и всё будет идеально, так, как хочется, так, как нельзя. Дин поспешно отступает назад.

— Всё в порядке.

Чарли уходит, оставляя за собой фантомный аромат чёртового геля, а Дин бросает пустую бутылку в мусор и усаживается на стол, обхватывая голову руками. Дурная, дурная голова. Что же с тобой не так, парень? Он хочет слишком много, хочет, чтобы она была рядом, чтобы осталась здесь, с ними, чтобы сидела за компьютером и складировала на диванном подлокотнике чашки из-под кофе, чтобы забиралась с ногами в кресло и молча слушала, как он препирается с Сэмом, чтобы тихонько скидывала рубашку и забиралась к нему в постель по вечерам. Глупо. Как же хочется.

— Что, совсем крыша поехала? — Дин вздрагивает, он даже не успел понять, как брат здесь оказался. Сэм опускает грязную тарелку в раковину, но не смотрит на него. Верный признак, что что-то не в порядке. Разумеется, всё не в порядке. Всё пиздец как не в порядке.

— Ты о чём это? — Первое правило Винчестеров — если всё пиздец как не в порядке, ни в коем случае никому этого не показывай.

— Да перестань, Дин, я же вижу. Что, меня уже мало? Брата мало, теперь хочешь сестру? — Это бьёт по сердцу, так чертовски сильно бьёт, ведь это неправда, неправда, Сэма хочется всё так же сильно, нет, ничего не изменилось, просто Чарли, она такая… Её тоже хочется.

— Ничего я не хочу. — Он встаёт, направляясь к выходу в коридор, давая понять, что разговор окончен, Сэм не понимает, не понимает, что это совсем другое, и в то же время — то же самое чувство. Не понимает, что семья для Дина важнее всего на свете, что семья — это всё, что у него есть. И что жить с такими установками не очень полезно для психики.

Сэм хватает его за рукав, разворачивает к себе, смотрит, прямо в глаза, так отчаянно, и у него во взгляде такая безумная боль, что Дину моментально становится стыдно, и хочется теперь только разбить себе голову за то, что вообще позволил себе думать о чём-то таком, что забыл, каково будет брату, что снова сорвался в свой главный грех — похоть. Грех, который они вдвоём отточили до совершенства, и вот теперь Сэм думает, что Дин устал от него, что ему хочется чего-то ещё, что ему чего-то не хватает, что он больше не чувствует себя счастливым рядом с ним. Сэм может много чего думать по этому поводу, и, разумеется, всё это будет неправдой.

— Чего тебе ещё надо? Чего тебе не хватает? — Мне не хватает спокойствия, не отвечает Дин. Спокойствия за тебя, за нее — за свою семью. Я хочу держать вас обоих так близко, как только могу. Дин молча утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Он не собирается отвечать, не собирается говорить об этом. Всё это слишком сложно, слишком запутанно, слишком за гранью нормальности.

Сэм, конечно, обнимает, конечно, прижимает к себе, конечно, отвечает на требовательные поцелуи брата, но глаза у него всё ещё какие-то больные, встревоженные. Дин хочет загладить свою вину, доказать, что у него нет никого и ничего важнее брата, что никто в мире не сможет отнять у них это, чтоб даже не думал, что все может быть иначе. Он опускается на колени, не отстраняясь ни на миллиметр, опаляет горячим дыханием сквозь слои одежды, поднимает взгляд на Сэма. Тот шумно сглатывает и мотает головой:

— Не здесь же. Пойдём. — Какую-то долю секунды Дин всё ещё продолжает цепляться пальцами за пряжку его ремня, но всё же внимает безмолвной мольбе брата и кивает. Тот молча помогает ему подняться.

— Сучка. Даже не думай, что так просто отделался, — говорит он, как будто это Сэм сейчас стоял перед ним на коленях, с глазами, полными бесконечной вины. Вины за то, чего не совершал. Вины за грех, страшнее которого, наверное, только смерть, в понимании Сэма. Вины за грех, стоящий в одном ряду с пьянством и тайным просмотром порно в понимании Дина. Потому что это вовсе не предательство. Это просто… Просто.

Они выходят из кухни, и, не сговариваясь, двигаются в сторону Диновой спальни, его переполняет блаженство предвкушения, и он даже не успевает задуматься, рад ли тому, чем они сейчас будут заниматься, или тому, что есть способ свой косяк загладить, что всё так, как _обычно_. Он не понимает, успокаивает ли его то, что Сэм всё ещё желает его, даже после того, как он так проштрафился, или то, что Сэм в принципе желает его, потому что так было всегда, ещё с тех самых пор, как ненормальное детство окончательно сломало им жизнь и адекватное восприятие мира. Но пока что всё это неважно.

Дин толкает брата на кровать, едва они оказываются в комнате, ему нужно быстрее, быстрее начать заглаживать эту чертову вину, быстрее выбить, вытрахать эти идиотские мысли из слишком умной сэмовой головы. Быстрее. Он пытается стянуть рубашку, но пальцы не слушаются, а пуговицы сидят слишком крепко, и Сэм отталкивает его руки, стаскивая её через голову, вновь прижимается, впивается в него так жадно, словно и не был потерян и разочарован всего пару минут назад. Они целуются яростно, стукаясь зубами, будто стремясь завладеть друг другом, заклеймить, потому что _так_ должно быть, так, и никак иначе. И не хватает воздуха, а оторваться от брата смерти подобно, и так хорошо, так безумно хорошо, что крышу действительно сносит, но это тоже знакомое ощущение, до боли знакомое, потому что последние двадцать лет именно оно не даёт сорваться в отчаяние, именно оно приносит с собой понимание, что они ещё живы. Адреналин кипит в крови, и хочется вжаться, вплавиться друг в друга так, чтобы никто больше никогда не смог расцепить, хочется пробить грудную клетку, дорваться до сердца, и там соединиться, окончательно и бесповоротно. Стать одним человеком, сильным, неуязвимым, тем, у кого больше нет слабостей.

Кожа под руками Дина обжигающе горячая, он рассеянно водит по ней пальцами, чувствуя, как напрягаются рельефные мышцы на животе, как вздрагивает кадык под губами. Но он всё же хочет осуществить свой изначальный план, и спускается ниже, снова вставая на колени, только теперь прижимаясь животом к краю кровати, дёргает пряжку ремня. Сэм помогает ему, выкручивается из джинсов так быстро, как только может, запрокидывает голову, громко стонет, и Дин смеётся — он же ещё ничего даже не сделал, даже не прикоснулся к нему там, но брат уже готов, он хочет, и это заводит похлеще самой развратной порнушки, которую он когда-либо видел. Дин накрывает ртом головку прямо через бельё, принимается облизывать, дразня, скорее обозначая касания, чем реально доставляя удовольствие. Сэма под его руками выгибает так, что он опирается о постель лишь головой и локтями, он хрипит и матерится, и это заставляет Дина ухмыльнуться, и наконец, приступить к действию.

Вкус брата на губах всё такой же привычный, чуть солоноватый, легкий аромат пресловутого геля бьёт в ноздри, и Дин упорно держит глаза открытыми, не давая себе забыть, кто перед ним. Он сосёт уже по-настоящему, не сачкуя и не пытаясь играть с Сэмом, ему самому нужна эта разрядка, он почти жаждет момента, когда ему плеснёт в горло обжигающим, чуть горьковатым, _до боли знакомым_. Дин двигает головой, всё ускоряя движения, но пока не прикасаясь к себе, ещё рано, надо немного потерпеть, одним минетом брат сегодня не обойдётся, хочется полностью, до конца, вбить себя в него, заклеймить внутри и снаружи. Чтобы было больно, чтобы знал, чтобы помнил. Что нет и не будет никого ближе, что они — всё, что у них есть, что вокруг них разверзается ад, и если они не будут держаться вместе, он поглотит их и растворит в себе. Что они слово на букву «л» друг друга.

Сэм держится, сколько может, но его трясёт, выламывает в предоргазменной судороге, такой болезненно-сладкой, и с тихим вздохом он спускает брату в горло, почти сразу же отпихивая его от себя, чтобы оказать ответную услугу. Но хрена с два Дин ему это позволит. Он перехватывает разомлевшего Сэма под бедра и безжалостно дергает, переворачивая, вынуждая встать на четвереньки. Стоять тот не может, плюхается головой в сложенные руки и тяжело дышит, всё ещё не отошедший от испытанного, мягкий и податливый как желе. Дин целует выступившие на позвонках капли пота и ныряет внутрь брата сразу двумя пальцами — по слюне идёт не очень хорошо, но Сэм всё ещё расслаблен после оргазма и ничего не соображает, поэтому не пытается возразить, так и продолжая размеренно дышать, успокаивая собственный пульс, пока Дин торопливо ищет смазку в ящике прикроватного столика.

Сэм даже не дёргается, лишь едва слышно стонет, когда брат входит в него, уверенно и сильно продавливаясь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, впрочем, за столько лет он уже привык, выучил наизусть, он знает, как расслабиться, впустить Дина, как сжаться, чтобы сделать ему хорошо, они в совершенстве изучили тела и желания друг друга. Он продолжает тяжело дышать, уткнувшись себе в ладони, и не видит застывшую на пороге Чарли, которая стеклянным взглядом смотрит поверх него. Прямо в глаза Дину.

Дин замечает её не сразу, скорее, краем сознания отмечая, что что-то в интерьере комнаты неуловимо изменилось, и лишь через какое-то бесконечно долгое мгновение к нему приходит осознание, что дверь в спальню он не закрыл. Не просто не закрыл, он оставил её распахнутой, когда ввалился в комнату вслед за братом. Чарли смотрит на него с пугающим спокойствием. Нет, конечно, она слегка смущена и растеряна, но уж точно не озадачена, как будто не видит ничего необычного, но лишь то, что видеть была не должна. Как будто _знает_.

Тело Дина начинает жить отдельно от него самого, иначе он просто не может объяснить, почему его бёдра продолжают так же ритмично двигаться, яйца — шлёпаться о задницу Сэма, а он сам — как идиот, пялиться на Чарли. И вместе с тем ему хочется, чтобы она это видела, он ничего не может с собой поделать, он хочет, чтобы она смотрела, что он делает со своим братом, чтобы видела его такого, раскрасневшегося, возбуждённого, чтобы видела и _хотела_. Чтобы хотела подойти ближе, склониться к постели и поцеловать, чтобы села рядом и обнимала его за шею, пока он трахает своего брата, чтобы позволила схватить себя за волосы и откинуть голову, оставить засосы на белоснежной коже и стянуть с себя чёртову рубашку. Он хочет скользнуть языком ей в рот, чтобы она прижималась к нему и стонала, чтобы тоже хотела его.

Но она не хочет. Она продолжает молча смотреть, и, разумеется, всё это длится считанные секунды, лишь в голове Дина растягивающиеся на бесконечность. Ему так хочется, чтобы она была рядом.

Однажды он видел порно, в котором всё было именно так — девчонка и два парня, но не классическое соперничество за её рот и остальные дырки, а желание доставить взаимное удовольствие всем троим. Девчонка стонала, когда её имели, и парень стонал тоже, потому что другой делал с ним то же самое. Неправильный «бутерброд». Эта картинка проносится у Дина перед глазами, и он так сильно хочет этого с Чарли, всего одновременно, что ему кажется, он бы кончил, если бы она сделала ещё хоть один шаг, пересекла порог его спальни, и это так чертовски классно представлять, что он шипит от наслаждения, начиная вбиваться в Сэма ещё сильнее. 

Чарли не делает этот шаг. Напротив, медленно отступает, беззвучно растворяясь в полумраке коридора.

Сэм под ним начинает подвывать, отчаянно пытаясь потереться собственным стояком о простыни, и Дин торопливо подхватывает его под бедра. Ещё чего, они ведь только начали. Он начинает вколачиваться в брата по-серьёзному, с каждым толчком провозя его лицом по простыни, представляя распластанную под Сэмом Чарли, как они воссоединяются все втроём, как семья — единственное, что у него есть, оказывается рядом с ним, в полной безопасности и блаженстве. Как бы это было прекрасно. Он кончает с этой мыслью, дергая Сэма на себя, пытаясь вывернуться так, чтобы можно было поцеловать его, доводя до финала, и это определенно один из самых крышесносных трахов, что у них были за все это время.

Часом позже, когда брат уже давно спит в своей комнате, Дин лежит, уставившись в потолок, все ещё не в силах выкинуть фантазию об этой кошмарно извращенной групповушке. Он бы и попытался уломать Сэма, в конце концов, тот любит Чарли не меньше, но воспоминание о том, как брат смотрел на него глазами побитой собаки, не отпускает. Да что в этом такого, в конце-то концов? Или это действительно безумие, которое нормальному человеку и в голову-то не придёт? А даже если и так, разве их, всех троих, можно назвать нормальными?

Но кроме мысли о брате, болезненным обручем сковывающей сердце, есть и ещё одна причина немедленно забыть обо всем и продолжать упорно делать вид, что ничего не было. Чарли всё это не нужно. Если у Дина в голове и творится какая-то адская хрень, она не обязана этому потакать, как бы сильно не была к нему привязана. Просто её так хочется держать как можно ближе, он не может, просто не может позволить себе её потерять, ведь она и Сэм — всё, что у него есть, всё, что у него осталось. И, может, это не так уж и мало.

Он помнит статистику, он не такой уж тупой, когда-то пытался разбираться, пытался понять, что происходит. «Большинство случаев инцеста происходит между сиблингами», «шестьдесят процентов всех пациентов психиатров говорят, что у них были отношения сексуального характера с братьями или сестрами», «речь идёт не только о разнополых детях, — распространены случаи однополых связей», «старший брат или сестра, которые втягивают младшего в сексуальные отношения» — кусочки заумных текстов мелькают в голове, и его начинает подташнивать. Это он во всём виноват, он сам, никакие обстоятельства, никакое отсутствующее или в высшей мере странное воспитание нельзя винить в том, что он совратил младшего брата, в том, что попытался сделать это с младшей сестрой. Только он один всегда будет виноват в том, что всё так случилось. Может, жизнь Сэма была бы совсем иной, если бы он тогда смог сдержать себя, может, Чарли бы не стала охотиться и подвергать себя такому риску, если бы он не поощрял их взаимную привязанность, не давал ей какие-то намеки, не давал понять, пусть даже неосознанно, что заинтересован. И снова это проклятое чувство вины всё портит, и снова надо идти на кухню и искать что покрепче, чтобы уснуть, чтобы забыть, что это он всё разрушил, что это из-за него двое прекрасных людей, которые могли бы сейчас жить в полную силу, сидят в полутёмном бункере без какой-либо надежды снова стать обычными, не знать, сколько всякого дерьма им приготовили ангелы и демоны в своей бесконечной борьбе за власть, обретя которую, даже не будут знать, что им дальше делать.

Когда Чарли бросается под удар ведьмы, Дин понимает, что этот день ему точно будет сниться в кошмарах, потому что вот тут определённо виноват он сам, она пожертвовала собой ради него, не колеблясь ни секунды, даже зная, какое он чудовище, зная, кто он такой, что он сделал со своим братом, и что хочет сделать с ней. Она поступает _как Сэм_. И потому, когда Иезекииль всё же соглашается её вернуть, с души одновременно падает огромный камень, и наваливается ещё большая тяжесть — он всегда будет ей обязан. И никогда не сможет за это заплатить, потому что любовь — это такая штука, за неё можно быть благодарным, можно любить в ответ, а заплатить — нельзя. Она его сестра. И сделала это потому, что именно так поступают в семье. Отдают всё, чтобы спасти родного человека.

Уже позже, перед тем, как ступить на дорогу из жёлтого кирпича, Чарли отводит его в сторону и благодарит за воскрешение. С ума сойти, это она его благодарит! Дин ничего не может с собой поделать, глупое его сердце, кажется, сейчас разорвется, и, обнимая её, он всё же тянется за поцелуем, хоть маленьким, хоть украдкой, совсем чуть-чуть. Она уворачивается, и он мажет губами по виску, вновь вдыхая такой знакомый цветочный запах.

— Совсем офонарел? — Чарли улыбается. 

— Да я это… Ну, в общем, пока. — Дин смущённо отстраняется, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза.

— Я и так знаю, что ты трахаешь брата. Необязательно было это так открыто демонстрировать, — это звучит укоризненно, но подняв на неё взгляд, он видит, что она смеётся. — Тебе уже хватит, трахать сестру ты не будешь. — И пока Дин пораженно смотрит на неё, отходит к Дороти, с восхищением глядя на открывающуюся перед ней дорогу в страну Оз, полную захватывающих приключений, ждущих только её. — Пока, сучки!

Когда дверь за ними захлопывается, Дин смотрит на Сэма и понимает — ничего ещё не кончено. Может, у него и правда проблемы с головой, но ему откровенно плевать, чем там это объясняют умные дядьки в белых халатах. Семья — это всё, что у него есть. И он будет любить их так сильно, как только сможет. И выражать эту любовь он будет так, как умеет.


End file.
